


Have A Heart

by rahelawriter



Series: The Starcaller and the Lionheart [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dialogue-Only, Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Gentleness, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this in like an hour, Nicknames, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Understanding, no yelling or fighting or blaming or insulting or vilifying, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: “Go to her.”“Not today.”
Relationships: Ryne | Minfilia & Thancred Waters, Ryne | Minfilia & Warrior of Light, Urianger Augurelt & Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: The Starcaller and the Lionheart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Have A Heart

**Author's Note:**

> there's a whole plethora of 'wol and thancred fight, usually over minfilia' fics and. i don't enjoy reading any of them. not knocking on any one of them in particular, it's a hard issue to tackle but. even if they're well-written, they're difficult to read. so i wanted to try to write this topic out with the way rahela approached it.

“Go to her.”

“Not today.”

“… Okay. But if you don’t tell her, then I will.”

“What?”

“I’d like to think I’ve gotten better at understanding you. So I’ve been trying to help Minfy understand, too. But I’m only telling her how I _think_ you feel. I could be completely wrong. And I can tell her how much you care about her until I’m blue in the face, but she probably won't believe it unless it comes from you.”

“… I can only say what I said before: my opinion shouldn’t enter into it. Her choice is the only thing that matters. How I feel isn’t important, and I’m sick of everyone insisting that it is. Y’shtola, Emet-Selch, Urianger, and even you…”

“But Minfy thinks she knows how you feel, and that’s just the problem.”

“I only want what's best for her. If only she could see that…”

“I know. But she’s not a mind-reader, and she doesn’t know you like I do.”

“…”

“… I love you, okay? This whole thing is just a mess, and I don’t think any less of you for not knowing how to deal with it; I wouldn’t know how, either. This isn’t your fault, or hers, or anyone else’s."

"…"

"I loved the past Minfy, and I know you did, too. But I also love the Minfy we have now, and even when you have trouble showing it, I know you love her too. If there were a way to have both of them, I’d do it in a heartbeat. And I know you feel the same way, too.”

“… Aye. If only things were that easy…”

_“But what you want most of all is for this Minfy to live her own life, because you love her like a father would. Riiight?”_

“Of course I do! But why are you raising your voice?”

“… Dammit.”

“What?”

“Uri and Minfy left. I was hoping they would overhear us talking, since they were so close, but no luck.”

“… _Raaaah.”_

 _“Whaaaat?_ Don't give me that look! It’s not too late, you can still—!”

“Ugh, _come on,_ you, we’ve already delayed the others long enough.”

“You okay, Minfy? You look like you’ve been crying…”

“I'm fine. Really. It's just been a long day.”

“Do you want a hug anyways?”

“I… Sure, if you don’t mind…”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I did. C’mere, sweetling~.”

“Mmm… You give really good hugs, Rahela…”

“So I’m told~.”

“Mine apologies for the delay. Minfilia and I had a private matter to discuss. Which bringeth me to the question─how didst thou find Thancred during your search?”

“I couldn't really say. But he talked about Minfilia, and without me asking; the one from the Source, I mean. About how he regretted not spending enough time with her. And how he doesn’t intend to squander the time he has with this one.”

“I see... 'Tis well that he did, and with such candor. I attempted to broach the subject before. Mine intention was to ensure no words remained unspoken between them, lest tragedy intercede. A regret I myself know all too well. Alas, in the end he refused to heed my counsel. A time will come when they must face the reality of their circumstances. But I have faith that all will be well in time…”

“I believe in him, too. But still, I wanted to help where I could…”

“In what way?”

“Well, I… might have tried to get him to open up again, but this time somewhere where you and Minfy could actually hear him.”

“To no avail?”

“To no avail…”

“Ah… Mine apologies; were I aware of thine plan, I would gladly have given mine aid.”

“It’s okay, it wasn’t really even a plan; I just saw the opportunity and tried to take it. But it didn’t work. I just want them to be happy…”

“Even so, thou needst not hang thy head; thine efforts are appreciated.”

“Thanks, Uri…”

“Now, let us not tarry any longer. The Talos and Nabaath Areng await.”

**Author's Note:**

> rahela is very sweet and very patient but also just a little bit dumb. i like to think this makes her a good match for thancred.


End file.
